The Batgirl
by White-Wolf2120
Summary: So, summer is here and I finally have chapter three typed. Okay, so now that Wayne has Julia, is she really to become the new batgirl? And what about 2nd Rebirth, what will they do about this situation?
1. Tanks

I do not own Batman Beyond or any part of the DC Universe. Julia is my creation.  
  
Tanks  
  
"So," asked Terry McGinnis. "Who are we seeing again?" He looked in the rear view mirror but all he received was a passing glance from Bruce.  
"To see an old friend," answered Bruce. "Just drive to the address I gave you."  
"Can do," Terry replied. Gotham City. It wasn't one of the best places in the world. It was no match for Metropolis, but it had its advantages. 'Being dark half the time,' Terry thought, 'was one of those advantages. Just gives me more camouflage at night.'  
Terry had been working with Bruce Wayne for about four months now. His life was getting better, except for the occasional weirdo that he encountered while patrolling. His mom was happy that he had a steady job. 'If only she knew...' He was even starting to get over the fact that it wasn't his fault that his dad had gotten murdered, but probably being the Dark Knight lessened the pressure.  
A few days before, Wayne had told him that he was going to visit an old friend and Terry would be going with him, because of course that was his job, during the day anyway.  
'I wonder what this guy is going to be like,' Terry thought while driving. 'Probably some old C.E.O of the company... 2nd Rebirth I think is what it was called.'  
The car ride was silent the whole time, but that wasn't anything new. They had finally reached the build. It was white, which was weird for Gotham standards. It had a statue in the front of an angel holding a child in the front.  
"I guess," Terry said while parking the car, "This is the place. How long do you think I should wait? Huh? Wayne..?"  
Wayne had already stepped out of the car and Terry followed suit. "You're coming with me."  
Terry shrugged and followed Wayne inside of the build. Once inside, a young woman wearing a white nurse's uniform greeted Wayne and Terry. "Hello Mr. Wayne. Mr. Penit is waiting for you. He is on the 4th floor, room 4B. Anything else I can do for you?"  
"No, but thanks," Wayne answered to the nurse. He and Terry walked to the elevator.  
"Is your friend sick or something?" Terry asked. "This is really starting to look like a hospital."  
"No. And no this isn't a hospital."  
"Okay." This place looked like a hospital, but it seemed really high tech to Terry. 'Maybe it is just because I haven't been in a hospital lately.'  
When they got off they elevator, they walked down a white hallway. "What is it with these people and white?" Terry asked.  
"Some people find it comforting," Wayne replied.  
"And how would you know Mr. I-am-obsessed-with-black."  
Wayne just smiled back at Terry with one of his rare smiles. They finally reached room 4B. Terry opened the door and went in first. The room was huge. It was a giant lab. Wayne walked around him and over to a man in a white coat.  
Terry was still looking around the room when he noticed a large, circular tank in the middle of the room. It had someone floating in it.  
"Why, hello Mr. Wayne," the man said.  
"It is good to see you Mr. Penit," Wayne answered, shaking his hand.  
"And who is this," Mr. Penit said gesturing over to Terry, who was staring into the tank.  
The tank was filled with a deep green liquid, but Terry could tell that there was a girl in there, floating around. She also had lots of small tubes attached to her back.  
"Oh," Wayne said. "This is my assistant if you will. His name is Terry McGinnis" Terry looked over to Mr. Penit and waved hello, but he was still looking around the room.  
"If you'll excuse me gentlemen," Mr. Penit announced, "I still have to run some more test before she will be able to wake." Mr. Penit went over to a bunch of computers and started typing.  
Wayne walked over to where the tank was. "Wayne," Terry asked. "Who is she?"  
As if as on cue, the girl in the tank opened her eyes. They were a deep blue that Terry had never seen before. She glance to Wayne then to Terry. She put her hand up to the glass and smiled.  
Terry then heard a voice that sounded like a girls. *Hello Mr. McGinnis. My name is Julia. How are you today? *  
  
Okay, so end of chapter one. I know it is short but please review. Did anyone catch the building's name? I only realized this after I went online to figure out a spelling. And since I have written it to about chapter nine, the chapters are going to be about the same size, until I balance between finishing my old fan fic, Siren, and brain storming for another one that I will be writing about the X-Men Evolution television show. 


	2. Broken Glass and the New Girl

I don't own any of the DC Universe, which includes Batman Beyond. Julia is my creation though.  
  
Broken Glass and the New Girl  
  
Terry stared at the girl in the tank. She had on a skintight white shirt and some shorts. 'Okay,' he Terry thought to himself, trying to make reason of what just happened. 'I know that I have been punched in the head a lot, but I swear that I just heard a voice in my head that wasn't mine.' He looked at Wayne and then heard Wayne's voice in his head. Calm down McGinnis. You're not going crazy.  
Terry was shocked. 'Man, all that time in the Bat Cave must have gotten to me. Is Wayne telepathic?' He looked over to Mr. Penit, but he was busy working at his computers.  
To answer your question, Wayne's voice in Terry's head was saying, No, I am not telepathic. Julia however is and she is extending this link to you and I so we can have a conversation with out Mr. Penit interrupting. If you want to say something, just think it.  
Terry just stared at Wayne, and then to the girl in the tank. So, Terry thought, joining the conversation. You are telepathic.  
Well Wayne, Julia added, You sure can pick them. But then again, Tim and Barb also said the same thing way back when. Actually Terry, I am telepathic and telekinetic.  
Terry was amazed that they were just thinking this whole conversation. He tried thinking to himself that she was really pretty, but...  
Heard that, Julia thought to Terry.  
Terry started blushing, but he couldn't help thinking it. She had clear blue eyes and black hair that went a little past her elbows. He couldn't really tell due to the green color of the tank, but her skin looked tan.  
So, is this the new Batman that I have heard so much about? Julia thought to the two of them.  
Yes he is. Almost four months now, Wayne thought.  
So, Julia thought, looking to Terry. How is it?  
Oh, it is pretty good. Terry answered absently. He was looking at the tubes on Julia's back. They were filling with black substance.  
Wayne... Julia thought. He... he's pumping something into me! He wants to keep me here! Make him stop!  
"Mr. Penit," Wayne said, walking over to where he was working. "What is happening to her?"  
Terry was watching Julia. She had been floating in the tank, but now she was at the bottom, holding her head. He could tell that she was in pain. 'Wayne,' Terry thought. 'Damn, the link is gone.' "Wayne!"  
"It is just a precaution Mr. Wayne," Mr. Penit said. "To make sure that she is okay when she comes out. She has been in that tank for a long time and I don't know how she is going to react to the Gotham air as it is now."  
He's lying Wayne! Terry heard Julia's 'voice'. It hurts...hurts so bad... Terry... move... from... the ... tank...now!  
Terry wasted no time and stepped back a few paces from the tank. Julia opened her eyes and Terry noticed that the water and the tank seemed to be vibrating. A huge crack streamed down the tank and then it exploded. Pieces flew everywhere. One was about to hit Terry, but it stopped in mid air and then dropped to the ground. The liquid went everywhere and Julia hit the floor.  
Terry went over to her side and pulled the tubes out of her back. "Hey," he said, gently shaking her. "Hey, wake up."  
Julia gradually opened her eyes. "Thanks," she said. Terry helped her to get up.  
'Her voice is exactly like her thoughts,' Terry thought to himself. 'Smooth and very relaxing.' Terry took off his jacket and put it on Julia. She smiled and looked over to Wayne and Mr. Penit.  
"Sorry about the glass Mr. Penit," Wayne said calmly, "but we will be leaving now." Wayne started to walk over to Terry and Julia but Mr. Penit's voice stopped him.  
"You can't possibly take her with you Mr. Wayne," Mr. Penit said. "Especially after what you just saw."  
'He was planning to take her with him?' Terry thought. 'Maybe that is why he had me go get girls clothes.'  
"You remember what the deal was Mr. Penit," Wayne answered, keeping his cool. He looked to Julia and Terry. "Shall we then?"  
They all stared to walk to the elevator but Julia turned around and glared at Mr. Penit. "Send my regards to the staff Richard."  
After walking out of the building and into Wayne's car, they were finally on their way back to Wayne's mansion.  
"Ah...," Julia sighed. "It feels so good to be out of that tank. Thank you both." She turned to Wayne. "What are you going to do with me? You know that 2nd Rebirth is going to want me back."  
"Well, first, we have to make it public that you are my adopted daughter. That will be a feat within itself," Wayne answered. "Secondly, there is something that I want to show the both of you when we get back to the manor."  
Terry looked into the rear view mirror to see Wayne. He sighed and then looked back at the road. Julia studied Wayne's face, but didn't go into his mind. She had already done that once and it was a nightmare. She was surprised how different he acted compared to the way he thought. 'Then again,' she thought, 'Batman usually acted the way he thought.'  
When they got into Wayne's house, they were greeted by Ace. "How you doing Batdog?" Terry asked as he rubbed Ace's head.  
"So what are you going to show us?" Julia asked Wayne.  
Wayne went over to the old Grandfather clock and touched it. It opened slowly, revealing a long narrow staircase. "It is down here."  
Terry and Julia followed Wayne down the stairs. On his table, there was a suit that looked like Terry's, but the bat on it wasn't red. It was yellow.  
"Hey," Terry said. "Did you change my suit?"  
"No," Wayne answered. "Your suit is over there." He pointed to a long row of glass cases that held various suits that had been used by others throughout the years. "This is her suit. Terry, say hello to your new partner Julia, also known as Batgirl."  
  
Okay, sorry bout the time it took to update. Having issues with my family. Cough Cough bad grades Cough Cough. Well I finally did update it. Thanks for the reviews, but as always, please review. 


	3. Fighting Dirty

I do not own any of the DC Universe. However, Julia is my creation.  
  
Chapter 3: Fighting Dirty  
  
"What?!" was the response from not only Julia, but as well as Terry.  
"Wayne, I don't have any training," Julia argued. "And if you think I am going to just depend on my powers you are wrong."  
"McGinnis here didn't have any training and he is still alive after four months," Wayne replied.  
"Wayne...," Terry said, feeling annoyed.  
"Don't worry about," Wayne said. "I believe that you will do fine. You have fought without using your powers before."  
"Don't even go there Wayne. Not now, not ever," Julia said.  
"Sorry, but do you accept?"  
Julia looked down to the ground then sighed. "I guess. I have wanted to make a difference to I guess that this is the first step. But Wayne, someone is going to put 'new girl, new bat' together and figure it out."  
"I know that you can make people think otherwise. Simply make them forget," Wayne said calmly.  
"Fine then." Julia walked over to the suit that was on the table. "So, when I start training?"  
"Right now," Wayne added.  
Terry looked at Julia then back to Wayne. "Right now? What do you want us to do?"  
"Show each other your skills so you get to know how the other moves. It will help you work as one and not as two."  
"You want me to fight him?"  
"That would be the idea. Just start fighting now. And try not to seriously hurt the other." Wayne started to move out of the area that Julia and Terry were standing, giving them a lot of space. "Start."  
Julia and Terry moved away from each other to opposite sides. Julia then threw Terry's jacket back to him. "Thanks."  
Julia ran up to Terry and jumped, preparing for a kick. "Your welcome."  
Terry just narrowly missed being kicked in the face. He grabbed Julia's foot and pulled her down, somehow pinning her to the ground. Julia escaped from Terry's pin and started to charge again. This time, she managed to grab his arm and twist it around his back. Terry yelled with pain. 'Man, I didn't know she was so strong. She certainly doesn't look it.'  
Maybe now you will understand why Wayne always tells you not to underestimate your opponents, Julia's voice rang through Terry's head.  
"You should too." Terry elbowed Julia in the side and she fell to the ground. She looked up and raised her hand up. Terry then felt his body rising in the air. "Hey, put me down, this isn't fair."  
Julia got up from the ground as Terry fell to it. "There isn't anything fair in this world. You should know that already." Wayne then moved back to where the two of them were standing. "Is that all Wayne? I am really tired and I think that I should probably take a show, seeing how I will be in bed all week."  
"I don't think it would be a good idea to stay asleep all week," Wayne answered. He then started walking up the stairs to his mansion.  
"Ow, my arm really hurts," Terry said getting off the floor and holding his arm.  
Julia looked to Terry and smiled. "Why not Wayne?"  
"Because you will be starting school on Monday."  
  
Hello peoples. Well it has been a long time hasn't it? Summer is finally here so I have time to write and type them up. Hopefully (key word hope) I will finish my Teen Titans story. But as my friend told me, hope is hopeless because it makes you hope for things that will never happen. Well, please review and I will get the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
